


Тихая погода

by koryusai279



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: M/M, Perfume
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:36:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>подношение духов императору</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихая погода

\- "Тихая погода приходит с севера"! - объявил распорядитель название следующего аромата.

Господин Джунифер Акэми распростерся ниц и вручил флакон с искомым благовонием дворцовому ба. Ба с подобающими поклонами передало духи другому ба, ассистировавшему Главному церемонимейстеру, между тем как еще двое ба в мгновение ока заменили курильницу, где дымился предыдущий аромат, на чистую. 

Бенин, невидимо наблюдавший за церемонией, напрягся.   
После известных событий он вообще недолюбливал обряды, связанные с поднесением ароматов - и вот, словно этого было мало, в рядах авторского коллектива снова объявился гем-лорд Йенаро. Дело в том, что аромат, который лорд Джунифер Акэми преподносил от своего имени - а фактически, от имени весьма влиятельных особ, с которыми был связан - был сделан на основе базовой композиции, которую составил именно внук опального гем-генерала, с недавних пор ходивший у мастера Акэми в учениках. Это была неофициальная информация; авторство гем-лорда Йенаро нигде не значилось; более того, по словам других учеников, лорд Акэми нашел творение своего нового подопечного "рыхлым" и "слишком прямолинейным" и основательно поработал над ним, облагородив целым хором дополнительных обертонов, так что конечный результат походил на свой прототип не более, чем роскошный букет на породившее его семя. Химический состав всех ароматов был тщательно исследован на счет возможного вреда.  
И все-таки.

Главный церемонимейстер плеснул жидкость из флакона в поле курильницы - и та, на мгновение сфокусировав водяной шарик, распылила ее серебристо вспыхнувшим облачком. 

Лицо присутствовавшего на церемонии Императора Флетчира Джияджи осталось невозмутимым. 

"Тихая погода" оказалась одним из тех прозрачных запахов, которых почти не замечаешь. Он вызывал воспоминание о морозном утре в горах - завораживающий, неуловимый и в то же время пугающе ясный, как рисунок кристалла. Но самым интригующим было ощущение, возникшее на мгновение тогда, когда всех коснулась первая, самая легкая волна аромата.   
На миг Флетчиру показалось, что по саду пронеслась гроза. 

Тихая погода приходит на смену ливню. Лазурь чистого неба чревата будущим штормом. Где-то внутри этого аромата, словно буря, запечатанная в перстне мага, жила сила, грозная и загадочная, подобная грозовой туче - и, хотя ворох холодных перламутровых переливов почти скрыл ее истинную суть, Флетчир отчетливо ощущал ее присутствие, и это почему-то необъяснимо радовало его. 

Бенин испытал облегчение, когда "Тихая погода..." уступила место "Возвышенному дуновению вечерней свежести над нефритовой гладью озер в О-Сура". Ничего не случилось. Если не считать того, что - по неуловимым изменениям, которые Бенин уже научился различать в непроницаемом лице монарха - "Тихая погода..." тронула Флетчира. Насколько, конечно, его вообще может что-то тронуть - тем более такая пустяковая вещь, как духи. 

Это определенно цитата, думал Флетчир. Странно знакомая, но невозможно определить. Для аут-поэтесс - слишком проста. Определенно, она древняя, возможно, даже древнее самой Цетаганды. Земная поэзия? Которая из? В любом случае разгадка аромата должна быть во второй части названия, которая скрыта от глаз, также, как внутренняя часть аромата скрыта от ноздрей. 

...

Бенин долго раздумывал, упоминать ли факт невинного подлога господина Акэми в своем отчете - в конце концов, мастер имеет полное право на плоды труда своих учеников. Однако Флетчир внезапно сам заговорил об этом.  
\- Ты не находишь, что аромат лорда Акэми очень отличается от тех, что он создает обычно?   
\- Автор не он. - ответил Бенин тихо. - Лорд Акэми - оранжировщик. Он работал с композицией одного из своих учеников.   
\- Кого?   
\- Гем-лорда Йенаро.   
\- Это все объясняет.  
Жестом Император подозвал к себе дворцовое ба.   
\- Мы хотим навестить господина аут-лорда Вирриана. Распорядись, ба.

...

Вирриан, пользуясь привилегией своих возраста и положения, не появился, когда Небесный повелитель империи прибыл к его жилищу. Флетчир прошел насквозь павильон, утопающий в вечернем тумане, чтобы обнаружить его на задней террасе. Аут-лорд Вирриан, не меняя позы, приветствовал своего повелителя наклоном головы, а Флетчир, неторопливо выбрав место, опустился неподалеку от него. 

День играл уходящими красками, уступая место ночи. 

\- Тихая погода приходит с севера, - произнес Джияджа с легкой улыбкой.   
\- И окрест трона Бога - страшное великолепие, - отозвался аут-лорд Вирриан, не поднимая век. - Книга Иова.   
\- Благодарю. - Флетчир едва уловимо кивнул. 

Все стало на свои места. Речь шла не о "тихой погоде", думал Флетчир, а о страшном великолепии - впечатлении, которое гем-лорд Йенаро пережил, когда... когда впервые увидел Императора лицом к лицу. И нашел способ выразить свои чувства, - с аккуратностью любовника, посылающего утреннее письмо. 

Я не ошибся, взяв его ко двору, подумал Флетчир.   
Ты не ошибся, подумал аут-лорд Вирриан. 

Свечение одной из лун преломилось защитным полем Райского сада, и ночной туман засверкал серебром.


End file.
